


Kiss Me (for the Hell of it)

by poetsandzombies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies





	Kiss Me (for the Hell of it)

Outside, the trees seemed to sweat and the cars parked idly on the side of the road seemed to melt under the sweltering heat of the sun. They'd just gotten back from a baseball game, kicking off their muddy tennis-shoes by the front porch and making their way back to Steve's room where it was still hot and damp, but at least there was a fan. Bucky closed the door behind him.

 

"So you've never kissed a girl?" Bucky pressed, continuing the conversation that had died out a few minutes before. Steve rolled his eyes, flopping back on the bed. Bucky leaned over him to pull the switch to his fan before laying back next to him.

"Don't you think you would have been the first to know if I had?" Steve retorted. Bucky raised his eyebrows, considering it for a moment before nodding in agreement. Steve knew better than to ask Bucky the same question; he'd remembered the answer he'd gotten the last time they talked about this, and didn't necessarily need or want to hear it again. It wasn't that it bugged Steve really, and he knew that in no way shape or form was Bucky trying to brag (Bucky didn't brag, at least not to Steve), it was just that he didn't understand why they kept having this conversation, why his best friend kept bringing it up like he was expecting a new answer or further explanation, which Steve gave him neither. He didn't think it was all that big of a deal, and usually Bucky didn't act like it was.

 Most summer days weren't nearly this hot, and never so lazy, but they were always spent with Bucky, who probably wouldn't have understood what "space" meant, even if Steve had asked for it or needed it, which he never did. A pleasant, familiar silence slipped between the two for a while, listening to the tiny rattle of the fan and letting the cool air dry their sweat streaked foreheads. The quiet stretched out long enough for Steve to begin to drift off, until Bucky sat up suddenly, sucking in air as if he'd come to a realization. Steve sat up too, watching Bucky curiously as he ran a hand through his sudden bed head, grinning.

"I could show you?" He offered hesitantly, and Steve nearly choked on the air he was breathing. 

" _What_?" He managed to let out, and Bucky shrugged.

"It may help with your nerves, to have already had experience. You know... get some practice?"

"Practice." Steve echoed dubiously, no longer shocked by the suggestion because he simply had to be joking. "Bucky, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he said, and then, because he was an asshole, added "If you want to kiss me, just say so."

What he hadn't been expecting, however, was the soft flush of pink that spread across his friend's cheeks, and the way he was no longer looking at Steve, but down at his hands in his lap. Steve moved to put his feet up on the bed and face him, brows furrowed in concern.

"Buck?"

"I want to kiss you." He said flatly, and this time Steve knew he wasn't joking. 

He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he looked at him, the boy he'd known ten out of the seventeen years he'd been alive and certainly loved, though he'd never really thought to consider it in the way he was implying right then? 

"You're my best friend.." He croaked, though curiosity was starting to get the better of him as Bucky tilted his head to the side, lips quirked up in amusement, watching Steve with something that made his stomach twist.

"I won't let it get weird. Let's just see what happens." Bucky no longer looked like he wanted to shove his own head in a toilet, but was now cocky, looking at Steve smugly like he could see right through him, see that he was caving.

Hell, it was Bucky, of _course_ he knew. Steve sighed, feeling the back of his neck start to heat up.

"Alright," he agreed, watching as Bucky's face lit up.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

It was strange, how serious he got all of a sudden. He turned his whole body toward Steve, reached out slowly and rested his hand on his hip, leaning in close. Steve's heart rate picked up quickly, but for a while, Bucky didn't even kiss him, he just pressed their foreheads together, eyes half closed, brushing there noses against each other in a way that sent chills down Steve's spine. 

When Bucky finally managed to press his lips against his, Steve thought surely his heart had stopped. It was the slightest brush of a touch, but Steve froze, breath hitched and a lump in his throat. Bucky pulled away immediately, eyes blown wide in worry. Steve had instinctively grabbed onto Bucky's sleeve to keep him in place.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, tone insisting honesty. Steve swallowed, nodding, trying to find words that would bring Bucky closer rather than farther away.

"Great-I'm great." He stuttered. His friend smiled, face breaking out in relief, and he leaned back in, this time kissing him more openly. Steve tried to focus on steadying his heartbeat while still encouraging the kisses, which seemed to work okay. Bucky's hand made it's way to Steve's upper back for support, and he slowly, so very carefully, leaned them back back against the bed, pressing a knee into the mattress between Steve's thighs, resting just enough of his weight against Steve for their bodies to be touching, the cotton soft t-shirt rubbing against the silk of Steve's button down, jeans moving over khakis. His other hand reached up to push Steve's hair back out of his face, and Steve could feel Bucky trembling with the effort to be gentle.

And everything  _was_  gentle. Every touch was slow and cool, Bucky's mouth moving over Steve's was soft and undemanding, yet filled with so much passion, so much feeling, that Steve felt like he was going to die from the slow burn that was building in his gut and throat. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and felt Bucky jolt against him in surprise before slipping his tongue in. Steve couldn't suppress a soft moan, which earned the smallest roll of hips into Steve's groin, sending him into a blinding state of oblivion he'd never experienced before. 

Bucky pulled away again, slower this time, final. He pulled back, hair sticking up in the back, lips red and full and smiling at Steve like they were on another planet. But Steve frowned, rubbing a hand up Bucky's arm.

"I'm okay, Bucky. Really." He assured, confused and slightly irritated that he had stopped. But Bucky blushed, burying his face in Steve's neck, muffling his soft laughter. 

"It's not you I'm worried about," he admitted sheepishly. The honestly only sent more hot sparks through Steve's body, but he let Bucky move away to lay down next to him, curl an arm around his waist and pull him close. 

 

"We're doing that again, right?" He asked when he'd gathered up the courage to speak again. Bucky groaned softly, hugging him tight.

"It wasn't weird for you?" He asked. Steve shook his head violently, because it wasn't. The fact that it was Bucky, the fact that it was his best friend, didn't do anything but make the whole thing better.

"It felt... right." He said after a moment of silence. And it did, it felt like something they should have been doing a long time ago. Bucky didn't answer, but the noise he made, the way he held Steve when he said it, told Steve that it had meant something to him, in a way he couldn't respond.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah...yeah, tomorrow," He said, and the strained desire in his voice was reassuring enough for Steve to try to drift off again. Maybe he could just sleep until then.


End file.
